A Curse of Life and Love
by Lena108
Summary: complete It is two years after the Second Flame Champion War and questions begin to arise. Are Luc and Sarah alive? Did Yuber once have a lover? What does Albert know about this? Nash Latkje is going find out the answer, even if it kills him.
1. Prologue: A Rune Not Found

A Curse of Life and Love

I do not own Suikoden in any way, shape or form. Except the American editions of Suik 1, 2, and 3. This just popped into my head one day. Original character alert! Straight pairings too!

Prologue: A Rune Not Found

"Welcome home Bishop Sasarai!" Dios said bowing as his superior entered the Crystal Palace. "Did you have a pleasant journey?"

"No, Dios," the bishop almost snapped. "I did not have a _pleasant journey_."

"Still no trace of it, huh?" Dios inquired.

"I don't understand it," Sasarai sighed. "It's like it doesn't want to be found."

1"Maybe somebody already bears it again," Dios suggested.

"That's preposterous," Sasarai said, turning to look at him. "It's just inconceivable."

"Why?" Dios asked, rather disrespectfully. Sasarai answered him nonetheless.

"I'm not exactly sure," he said, rubbing his temples. "Maybe it is because he bore it so long in his body that I believe it doesn't believe that he is truly gone, or that it hasn't found a new host yet. Either way, I don't think it has found a new host yet."

"Do you think it would be fitting to wait another year for it, sir?" Dios asked, changing the subject.

"No, I do not," Sasarai replied. "I do not want to wait too long, it may find a new host by then."

"Won't it be easier to track down if it does?" Dios wondered.

"No," Sasarai replied. "It is easier to find a true rune out in the open then on a bearer."

"Well, maybe you should send out a search party for it," Dios suggested. "I still do not understand why you insist on looking for it yourself."

"There are things people do that may be unfathomable to anyone else, Dios," the bishop reminded him. "Still, I would feel much better to be off my feet for once."

"I'll go organize a party at once, sir," Dios said eagerly. Since Sasarai had been going on his endless search for the True Wind Rune Dios had nothing to do but sit on his haunches all day. "I can accompany them if you wish it, sir and—"

"No need, Dios," Sasarai waved a hand. "I'm only sending one person."

"Oh," was the rather disappointed reply. "Shall I go fetch Latkje for you?"

"See that you do," Sasarai instructed. "It will be much easier for him to travel around the Grasslands undetected."

"Yes," Dios agreed. "He seems to know the Grasslands rather well anyway. Though, it might not be in the Grasslands."

"True," Sasarai agreed. "However, that is the best place to start seeing as he attempted the ceremony in the Grasslands."

"Ah, yes, that's right," Dios said. "I shall go fetch him now."

"Thank you Dios," Sasarai said. Dios left the room and the bishop sat down, massaging his head. 'Why couldn't he find it? It can't possibly have a new bearer already, could it?' He pondered these questions over and over again. However, no answer he could fathom could be as bizarre as the turn of events that was about to take place.

END

There's my prologue. I come up with the most random things. I hope you liked it. New chapters out soon.


	2. Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

A Curse of Life and Love

Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

Nash was preparing to leave as quickly as possible. It was not an easy task. Why did Bishop Sasarai always have to give him the most difficult missions? 'Find the True Wind Rune, it's probably in the Grasslands,' was all that Nash got for an instruction. He sighed as he checked over his preparations.

"Why are you leaving this time?" a voice asked from the doorway. Nash spun around to meet the questioning face of his wife.

"I have to search for the True Wind Rune in the Grasslands," he explained.

"Why does he always give you such vague missions?" she asked, frowning. "Why can't he give you a reason why he wants you to find it?"

"I guess it's just for reasons of his own," Nash shrugged. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Fine," she said, glaring at the wall. "I don't know why I'm married to you if you're always gone." 

"Don't say that," he said. "I haven't been on a mission in two years."

"So?" she asked. "Why can't you be part of the regular army? That way I'd know when you'd be on missions and such. It's always so predictable when we're going to war."

"The spy thing suits me better," he explained. "Don't give me that look. I guess I like the snooping around."

"I'm sure you do," she said, showing her vampire teeth as she smiled. Nash almost forgot why he married the old hag. He remembered at times like this, she could be emotional, even though she put on the façade of a tough vampiress.

"Sierra, you have to understand that I have to be able to do what I want when I've got the chance," he told her. "I don't live forever like you do."

"Maybe," she said. "Find the rune quickly so you can come home. Like you said, you don't live forever."

"Easy for you to say," he sighed.

"I know," she said smiling in a very cocky manner.

~*~

"Are you all prepared?" Dios inquired. Sasarai had not come to see Nash off but sent Dios to do it instead.

"Yes," Nash answered. "I'm ready. How long do you think this mission is going to take?"

"Who knows?" Dios replied, shrugging. "You're going to have to figure that one out alone."

"Thanks," Nash replied sarcastically. "I'll write you when I've figured it out."

"All right," Dios said, not getting the sarcasm. "You do that. Sasarai wants you to hurry up, though. He doesn't want it to find a new bearer."

"Yeah, I know," Nash said. "Do you have any clue where it would be in the Grasslands?"

"Not a clue," Dios said.

"Well, I guess I'll be searching everywhere," he said unhappily. "I'll say 'hi' to those girls from Alma Kinan for you." Dios blushed a shade of scarlet.

"That was just—" he started.

"Sure," Nash said. "See you when I get back." He walked off and left Dios stammering.

So he was to find the True Wind Rune and bring it back to Sasarai… How was he supposed to do that? 'Great,' Nash thought. He was going to be walking to the middle of the Grasslands without a clue to where he was going. Not the easiest mission in the world. Maybe he'd write to Sierra this time…

~*~

Two weeks had passed and there was still no sign of the Wind Rune. Nash had not the slightest idea where a rune might be hiding either. He'd stopped by the Safir, Chisha, and Alma Kinan Clans already (Yumi and Yuiri were more that delighted to hear that Dios said 'hi'). He figured it might be somewhere closer to civilization, but he had to try.

The rune could be anywhere, it could have gone all the way to somewhere like the island nations, it _had_ been two years after all. 'Dammit!' Nash cursed. Why can't I ever do anything easy? Oh, well… that might take the fun out of the job. He'd finally reached the Duck Clan. He doubted anyone there had seen it, but maybe that Sgt. Joe character had heard something. He did seem to be on top of things quite often.

The Sergeant had recently remarried (or so Nash heard) and was raising kids, but he still might know. Nash chuckled at the thought. He never really found any kind of duck as a family man. Nash found his sources to be correct, though it was an odd sight. The wife was obviously away, for Sgt. Joe, instead of his usual battle attire, was wearing a green t-shirt with an apron. A very odd sight indeed.

"No," the Sergeant replied when Nash questioned him. "I haven't heard anything about it. I thought you Harmonians confiscated it right after the war two years ago. We never get any good news here in the clan anyway. Try the Karayan clan, Hugo might know something."

"Thank you," Nash said. "So how's married life?"

"Not all it's cracked up to be," Sgt. Joe replied.

"I know exactly what you mean," Nash told him.

~*~

Hugo did prove more informative. He had heard of a disturbance growing near the Lizard clan and had sent some fighters to check it out. Of course, the Lizard Clan! That was where they fought the last battle. He should have guessed that right off the bat, but he'd figured Sasarai would have already gone to check that out.

Upon arriving at the Lizard Clan he found that the guards at the gates had been doubled and four lizards now stood to welcome friends and foes. When they saw his arrival two of them ran towards him while the other two barred the gates with their spears.

"Who goes there?" one asked. "Friend or foe?"

"An old acquaintance of Chief Dupa's," Nash replied. "I wish to speak with him about current events that have yet to take place." The lizard looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, raising his spear.

"I mean that I believe some things have happened near the clan that will lead up to something that could possibly be more threatening to you all."

"Really now," the lizard said. "We have no proof that you are an acquaintance of Chief Dupa's."

"If you'd like to find out for sure," Nash said, his patience leaving him. "Then why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I can't leave you…"

"There are three other guards," Nash reminded him. "I assure you that they will not let me sneak in."

"Very well," the lizard decided. "What is your name?"

"Nash," he replied. "Nash Clovis."

"Fine," the lizard said. "I'll be back. Don't try anything."

"You have my word," Nash said. The lizard left and returned shortly after looking sulky.

"Fine," he said. "You can pass."

"Thank you _ever_ so much," Nash said, over exaggerating. The lizard shot him a glare but said nothing and moved back to his post.

Nash had never really been inside the lizard clan before, but found the descriptions he had heard were very accurate. Dark and gloomy, right on target. When he got to the main hall the lizard named Shiba greeted him.

"Welcome," he said. "I shall lead you to the chief's room. Follow me Mr. Nash." Shiba led him through the main hall, up a ramp and to the middle of the top floor. "It's in here, Chief Dupa is waiting for you."

"Thank you," Nash replied. He walked in to find it even darker than the entrance hall, probably because it was farther away from the sun.

"Greetings," Dupa said, beckoning for him to sit down. "It's been a while."

"Two years no doubt," Nash confirmed. "It has been a while."

"I was told you wanted to meet with me," Dupa reminded him. "So let us get right to the point, shall we?"

"Yes," Nash said. "That does seem most fitting. I am searching for the True Wind Rune. I have heard of some disturbances near your clan, but I'm not sure what it was, could you confirm this?"

"Yes," Dupa said. "We have had some disturbances, that is why our guards have been doubled, but it turned out to be nothing every time."

"_Every time_?" Nash asked. "You mean to say there has been more than one?"

"Yes," Dupa nodded. "We have found nothing each time. I'm not precisely sure on what it means."

"Neither am I," Nash told him. "I suppose I'll go check it out. Where is it?"

"In the back," Dupa said. "Have Shiba take you. It was near the Cyndar shrine where we fought that crazy mage, Luc, two years ago. You might find what you are looking for there."

"That I might," Nash said. "Thank you for your time, Chief Dupa. I do hope we meet again in the future." Nash rose from his seat. Dupa nodded to him and he left.

Shiba was only too happy to lead Nash to the place of the disturbances. He voiced that maybe Nash would be able to figure out what had been going on. Nash himself highly doubted that, but there was no harm in trying. It was indeed very close to the Cyndar Ruins; Nash figured he would have a look around inside. Shiba said that he would like to accompany him, but Nash figured it would be easier to go alone. Shiba nodded and went back to the clan.

After searching for quite a while Nash gave up. It was pointless to sift through the ruins by himself. Maybe he should have accepted the help from Shiba, but he soon realized he would need the entire Lizard Clan army to clear out all the rubble and get a good view of things. He decided, however, that he would come back. Something about the place made him uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that someone had died there, but he doubted that. No, it was something else. Something was oddly eerie about the place. Something that he just couldn't put his finger on quite yet.

END

Good grief. I normally don't write this much in the span of one hour. I guess I'm really bored. I hope you all like it so far. Is it too boring? Too serious? Too silly? Any constructive criticism? Please review!

Love always,

Lily


	3. Chapter 2: A New Face

A Curse of Life and Love

Chapter 2: A New Face

Nash sighed as he lay down on his bed in the Budehuc inn. At least this place was more comfortable than the Lizard Clan. Nash was stumped. The True Wind Rune was nowhere to be found, no one had even heard about it since the war. His closest clue was at the Lizard Clan, but that would take months to sift through all that rubble alone. He needed help, but he couldn't return to Harmonia empty handed.

He had been staying at the inn for three days, pondering what to do. Master Thomas, now eighteen years old, was being very pleasant, but Nash felt he had worn out his welcome and should head out again. Maybe Chris would know something, but her knights would hunt him down and lynch him if he came anywhere near her. They had taken a disliking to him ever since he had taken her into the Grasslands. They might be over it by now, but who knew.

Nash made up his mind, gathered his things, and left for Zexay. He figured Chris might not be very informative either, but she might agree to help him sift through the rubble near the Lizard Clan.

It took him much longer to walk to Vinay del Zexay than he expected. He was tired when he arrived a couple days later and hadn't really had any adequate hygiene care since he left Budehuc. He figured it would be better to shower before he went to talk to Chris. On the way he ran into a girl and knocked her down.

"Pardon me, miss," he said, helping her up. "I didn't see you."

"That's fine," she replied, dusting herself off. "I didn't see you either." Nash looked her up and down. She seemed a little familiar, but he didn't know where he might have seen her before.

"You look terribly familiar," he told her. "Have you ever been to Harmonia?"

"I used to live in Harmonia," she confirmed. "But my boyfriend can't go back there so I moved. I still rarely ever get to see him, but that's tough."

"Yes," he said. "What's your name?"

"Karana," she replied. "Karana Connor. And yours?"

"Nash Clovis," he said.

"I've heard your name before," she said. "Well, the name Nash, anyway. I don't suppose it's too common. Are you, by any chance, Nash _Latkje_?"

"Well, well," Nash said, surprised. "I don't believe we've ever met before now, but you're reading me like a book. How so?"

"My boyfriend worked in Harmonia for a while," she said. "He heard you were a spy and said you might use a different name while traveling. So I'm right?" Nash nodded.

"Why can't your boyfriend go back to Harmonia?" Nash asked.

"I can't tell anyone that," she said. "He doesn't really want anyone to know."

"Oh," Nash said. "Very well. It was a pleasure, miss Karana."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine," she said. As Nash walked away he could not help but notice something rather strange about the girl. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, the normal Harmonian, first-class citizen. However, something struck him as odd. It must have been the clothes, they were not Harmonian. 'Oh, well,' he thought and he walked towards the inn.

~*~

After his shower and dinner Nash went to go see Chris, he figured that she would be busy but he didn't care. It would be better just to get this part of the mission out of the way (it would be nice to see her again too). He was right, she was absorbed in thought when her butler directed him into her house. She looked surprised to see him.

"Nash?" she asked.

"The one and only," he told her with a smirk.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget," she said. "Can I help you? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing too wrong," he informed her. "What if I wanted to see you again?"

"I highly doubt that," she said without changing her tone. "Why are you here? Do you want something?"

"Fine," he said, losing the smirk. "I'm looking for the True Wind Rune, do you have any idea where it might be?" She thought a moment.

"No," she said finally, shaking her head. "I haven't the slightest idea, I haven't heard anything since—"

"The war two years ago," he finished for her. "That's what I've been getting this entire time I've been searching."

"How long have you been searching?" she asked with mild curiosity.

"About a month now," he said. "I've only gotten one lead, but it's in the ruins where Luc was trying to complete the ritual and, well, it's pretty much inaccessible."

"I see," she said, thinking. "I'm sorry I can't be of a little more help to you, maybe someone else has heard something, but I doubt it."

"It's fine," Nash said, waving a hand of dismissal. "I meant to come see you anyway, it's been too long."

"You're flirting again."

"Am I?" He cocked an eyebrow and she scowled at him.

"Don't you have something more productive to be doing?" she asked him. "Like completing your mission?"

"My mission is a complete failure at the moment," he reminded her. "Can't we do a bit of catching up?"

"Nash…" He laughed. "I hope you find the rune," she said as means of ending their conversation.

"So do I," Nash said as he headed for the door. "One more thing, do you know a woman named Karana?"

"I can't say I do," Chris said frowning. "Why?"

"I ran into her on the streets," he said. "She seemed… a little odd to me. She kind of struck me as uncanny."

"Well, I haven't seen her," Chris said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to do." The second Nash walked out the door it was shut in his face.

"That's a nice way to end a conversation," he told it.

As he walked back to the hotel he couldn't help but feel a little lost. He had no clues, no leads on where to go next. There was no possible way he was going to find this rune. All that he had was a hunch that somebody else already had the rune. 'How could it have gotten a new host so fast?' he asked himself. 'It's a rune, who knows how fast they find new hosts?' he answered himself.

"Do you have a certain business here?" a voice asked him. "Or were you just lingering?" Nash spun around to meet one of Chris' knights. The dark haired one, Nash couldn't remember his name.

"I did come here on business," Nash told him. "I wanted to see Lady Chris, is that any sort of problem?"

"It is," the knight answered. "Seeing as you came all the way down here just to see Lady Chris. I think something else may be going on. Why are you here?"

"The same reason as I told you before," Nash said, beginning to feel irritated. "To see Lady Chris."

"I believe you," the knight said. "But why did you want to see her? You must have some reason other than personal gain."

"So what if I do?" Nash asked him. "Is it any business of yours?"

"It might be if you're planning to take her deep into the Grasslands again," the knight said, sounding irritated himself.

"I'm not, if that's any consolation," Nash informed him. "And unless you've heard anything about the True Wind Rune lately you prove a useless source of information to me, and if that is the case then, so long, and don't bother me again."

"The True Wind Rune?" the knight asked. "I have heard a rumor going around, but if you don't want my help…"

"Wait," Nash said, a little louder than he meant to. "Tell me."

"Listening now, are we?" the knight asked. Nash groaned.

"I mean it," Nash said. "The sooner I get this information, the sooner I will be out of here, agreed?"

"Agreed," the knight said. "I've heard there is a way to get into the ruins where the True Wind Rune was last seen. I don't know if the rune itself is still there, but thieves have been using it as a hideout." Nash could almost feel his face light up. This was the break he had been searching for. Now he could investigate the ruins.

"That's exactly what I need," Nash said. "Thank you, uh—"

"Percival."

"Yes, Percival, that's right, I remember now," Nash said, not really remembering at all. "Thank you again Percival. Now, where is that 'secret entrance' of yours?"

"Somewhere on the western side," Percival said. "Against my better judgment I could show you."

"Against my better judgment I say to you 'lead the way'," Nash said. Percival nodded.

"Just wait at the gates for me," Percival said. "I need to leave word with someone."

"Why?" Nash asked. "We won't be gone too long."

"That may be true," Percival said. "But, number one, we'll be too far away from civilization to even think of rescue if we get in trouble, and, number two, I recall what happened last time a knight left with you." Nash cocked his head to the side and Percival smirked. 'I don't think I like him very much,' Nash thought to himself.

END

The end of chapter three (which took me longer than it should have and is worse than I thought it would be). I hope this isn't too bad for you guys. 

Love always,

Lily


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Clues

A Curse of Life and Love

Chapter 3: Strange Clues

Nash followed Percival over the jagged rocks of the Sindarian Ruins. It was quite interesting to see the young knight without his armor. After only one day together Nash found that they would never be traveling together again. Percival annoyed him far too much, and vice versa.

"Here it is," Percival announced stopping in front of a hole that was just the right size for a human to fit through. "Good luck."

"You're not coming with me?" Nash asked teasingly. "Is the little knight afraid to go into the dark, scary cave?" 

"No," Percival said, sounding a little defensive. "I just figured you would be grateful to be out of my company."

"That I would," Nash admitted. "But it will be easier to get through all the rubble that's _inside_ if I had someone else helping me."

"Is that why you wanted to talk to Lady Chris?" Percival asked.

"Will you drop that?" Nash pleaded. "I was figuring she knew something about the True Wind Rune, nothing more, nothing less." Percival gave him a look. "Okay, so maybe I _was_ hoping she'd help me…"

"Oh, well," Percival said, shrugging. "Fine, I'll help you, but there's no guarantee that we'll find anything."

"I know," Nash said. "But this is the closest thing I have to a clue, and it would be a shame not to be able to get through." Percival shrugged.

"I suppose so," he said. He swept his hand to the side. "Lead the way, Clovis."

"Very well," Nash said. "I shall." Nash pushed his way through the rocks and found himself in a long hallway.

"Ah," Percival said. "I believe this was where the True Earth Rune was placed."

"Hm," Nash put a hand to his chin. "Then where would the True Wind Rune have been?" Percival thought for a moment.

"I think we should get out of here," Percival said. "Then maybe we'll remember where it was supposed to have been."

"You're right," Nash agreed. "Though I was not taken on any of the missions so I have no clue which way is 'out'."

"Oh," Percival said in a slightly cocky manner. "That's right, you weren't—"

"Say it and I'll strangle you," Nash threatened. "You're really trying my patience. Didn't you ever learn to respect your elders?"

"Yes," Percival said, smiling. "But in some situations elders are to be disrespected."

"You're not a very polite one are you?" Nash asked. "And don't think of that as an empty threat, remember, we're out in the middle of nowhere. I could easily say we were attacked by monsters." Percival's cockiness vanished and was replaced with a scowl.

"You wouldn't dare," he said. Now it was Nash's turn to smile.

"Oh, I would, young one," he said. "Now, tell me, which way is the way to the main hall of this place?" Percival glared at him once more and stalked off towards the front of the ruins.

~*~

"I do believe I remember this place," Nash said once they had reached the exit of the long hallway.

"Now, I believe the True Wind Rune was this way," Percival said pointing up to the top. "Let's go. Or are you too tired to climb it, old man?" Nash managed a dignified look.

"I'm fine," he said, resisted the urge to shoot the younger man in the throat with his weapon. "Let us not waste any more time. Hurry up now." Percival nodded and walked after him.

They walked up and through where the Flame Champion had to go to gain his rune back. Nash soon realized that he needed to work out a little bit more as climbing through the rubble was more difficult than it should have been. There was no way in hell that he would let the young knight know about it though.

"How are you keeping up?" Percival asked him about half way through.

"Just fine," Nash replied. "I was just about to ask you, you seem to be slowing down."

"Well, pardon me," Percival said, and he quickened his pace. Nash grimaced and moved his pace as to keep up with him. The rubble was worse as they got closer to the room where the True Fire Rune was kept. It really looked like a full-scale war was held in the very hallway where they walked.

"Oh, dear lord," Nash remarked as they finally reached the circular room. The rubble here was so bad it looked as if they had hit a dead end. There was no other way to reach the doorway except to sift through all the rocks that had come down over it.

"Don't tell me you're tired now," Percival said enthusiastically. "This is the best part. Are you going to rest now?"

"You wish," Nash responded. "This is exactly why I wanted someone to come with me. This will take us two days to sift through together, if we are to break for personal needs." Percival nodded, understanding.

"There are still the monsters in here," Percival remarked. "It might not be good for us to both go to sleep at the same time. Would you like to rest first? You must be extremely tired, someone at your age, making this long trip…"

"What is it with you and my age?" Nash asked. "I'm just as fit as I was fifteen years ago."

"How old are you anyway?" Percival asked, sitting on a rock.

"You don't even know?" Nash asked disbelievingly. "I don't believe that, you've been making fun of my age all this time and yet you don't know?"

"No," Percival said simply. "I just know that you are at least ten years older than Lady Chris."

"I'm thirty-nine," Nash told him, sitting down as well. "If you must know."

"That's what I thought," Percival said.

"Then why'd you ask?" Nash turned to look at him. Percival shrugged.

"No good insulting you if you're younger than I thought," Percival said. "I was thinking around forty."

"Ah," Nash said. "Well, it's not like you can insult me any more than you've tried. So, if you're letting me rest first then I'll gladly take you up on your offer." Percival rolled his eyes. Nash waved his hand. "Well, get to work," he said. Percival rolled his eyes again. Nash laughed and got up to help.

~*~

After approximately two days Nash and Percival had sifted through enough rubble to fit themselves through the caved in doorway and make their way out to the pedestal. Upon arriving they found considerably less rubble than they had anywhere else, which was a relief.

"That's odd," Percival remarked while observing the scene.

"What is?" Nash asked. "That this part isn't caved in?"

"No," Percival said. "I heard that Luc and the woman mage had stayed here and died, but I don't see any sign of human remains."

"You're right," Nash said. "There should be skeletons, but there's nothing. The True Wind Rune isn't here either. Well, that's it!" Nash's outburst surprised Percival, who jumped.

"What's it?" he asked, confused.

"I have nothing," Nash said. "No clues, no leads, nothing. It's the most indistinct mission and up to now I got the most indistinct clues. Now I don't even have a little clue, I have no clues."

"I got that," Percival said, frowning slightly. "You might have something."

"What?" Nash asked, hoping it was not a smart-aleck remark, for he was not in the mood for one at the present moment.

"Well, don't you think it's odd?" Percival asked. "That there's no sign that humans had ever been here? We would see skeletons if they had."

"The monsters could have carried then out," Nash offered.

"How would they get in?" Percival asked him as though it were obvious. "That crazy mage could be alive, at least one of them." This slowly dawned on Nash.

"How did I not see that before?" Nash asked, more to himself than Percival, but it was the latter who answered him.

"I honestly don't know," Percival told him. "Your mind could be going with your youth."

"Okay, okay," Nash said, throwing his hands up. "So I'm not as sharp as I used to be, so what? I'm still pretty good at this." Percival nodded.

"I guess…" he admitted, rather reluctantly. Nash smirked.

"So I do have something for Sasarai," Nash said. "But not yet, I need to find something more. Something that can actually be called a clue."

"Isn't this good enough?" Percival asked.

"No," Nash told him. "Harmonians are very picky. Sasarai won't buy this as a clue. I'd like to be paid for this mission."

END CH. 3

So, what do you all think? Leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you to all my reviewers so far. And as to the question of the host. The host is Luc. He was a host to the True Wind Rune, as Sasarai is to the Earth Rune (and so on and so forth). Thank you all.

Love always,

Lily


	5. Chapter 4: Another Clue Unfolds

A Curse of Life and Love

Chapter 4: Another Clue Unfolds

Nash and Percival reached Zexay at dusk after a long journey back. They had hardly walked into the gates when the chubby knight ran up to them, panting and puffing.

"P-Percival," he said. "Where've you been?"

"I left word with Lady Chris that I'd gone with Clovis here to search some ruins in the Grasslands," he told him. "Why? What's up?"

"Lady Chris, Borus, Roland, and Salome all went off to Tinto to resolve the border skirmishes," the chubby one informed him, still bent down in exhaustion. "We were left here to watch the city, but you weren't here."

"Sorry about that," Percival said, rubbing the back of his head. "It took us longer than I expected it to." Comprehension suddenly seemed to dawn on the older knight.

"Hey," he said glaring. "Why's he here?" Percival dropped his head in exasperation.

"I already told you, Leo," Percival said. "We went to some ruins to look for something that he needs."

"Oh," Leo said, still glaring at Nash. "Okay, fine."

"How long have they been gone?" Percival asked, finally making Leo look away from Nash.

"About a couple days, or so," Leo said shrugging. Percival nodded.

"All right," Percival said. "Sorry to have left. I thought Chris would have told you all, but maybe she didn't want anyone to know I'd been out with this ruffian."

"I'm no ruffian," Nash said defensively. "I'm a spy, that doesn't mean I'm a thug."

"Well," Leo said, now glaring at Nash again. "If you didn't take Lady Chris into the Grasslands all those years ago—"

"My, you knights sure hold grudges a really long time," Nash said. "That was two years ago! She came back in one piece and it's not like I seduced her or anything."

"From what she said," Leo informed him. "You tried."

"Oh, give me a break," Nash muttered. "I give up, I'm leaving. Percival, tell Chris I said 'hi'."

"I'll do that," Percival said.

"Percival!" Leo shouted. Percival laughed at his companion and waved to Nash.

~*~

Nash knew he could not stay in Zexay or Leo would kill him in his sleep, but he had nowhere else to go. How would he begin to look for a man who was supposed to be dead? Nash figured he would find someone who knew him, but he did not know where to look for someone like that either.

At the present moment Nash was standing just outside of the Zexen Forest. The Brass Castle was not a desirable place to stay, and the Lizard Clan was not the most cheerful place either. 'I might as well just camp out here,' Nash thought to himself. However, the monsters were an obstacle in his way of getting any kind of rest. Nash had never debated with himself over such a thing as a place to sleep. So he made up his mind and went to the Brass Castle.

The knights were, of course, patrolling around the castle looking for 'ruffians' such as himself, but Nash paid them no attention. He just wanted to get a room and rest for the night. A group of mercenaries passed him on his way to the room. He noticed one of the members was staring at him. He looked back at her and felt a chill run down his spine. She looked familiar, she had blond hair and cool, calculating eyes, but there was nothing he could put his finger on. Where had he seen her before? He shrugged it off and headed for the dormitories.

~*~

Nash awoke to the sound of swords clashing and knights cheering. Either they were practicing loudly or they were holding some kind of tournament. Nash figured the latter as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. He figured he better start on looking for more clues, though, he still was not sure on where to look.

He got ready to leave quickly and paid the innkeeper. He was just about to leave the castle to the east, until he saw the mercenaries that he had seen the previous night heading in the opposite direction. The one female member gave him an eerie feeling so he followed them. The strange part of it was that the woman seemed to know that they were being followed for she kept glancing behind her.

It might have been that they could possibly have been a team from Harmonian and the woman had recognized him, but that did not explain why she gave him such and eerie feeling. He followed them all the way out to the Zexen Forest. About halfway to Zexay the woman turned sharply and drew her sword and pointed right to his hiding spot.

"Why are you following us ruffian?" she demanded. The rest of the group looked surprised but drew their swords as well when Nash emerged from behind the tree.

"I wanted to know something," Nash said, as a lame excuse. The woman was not buying it.

"You could have asked me at the Brass Castle when you first saw me," she informed him. Nash paused, trying to think of something to say. "Well, you can always ask me now."

"Oh," he said. "You're from Harmonian, right?"

"That's what you wanted to ask?" another one of the mercenaries asked.

"That is correct," she told him. "Why?"

"That's not what I wanted to ask, I'm just making sure of that fact," Nash told them. "I want to know what your name is."

"I'd like to know your reasoning behind that question," she told him. "Then I shall tell you."

"Well, first, you look somewhat familiar and I wanted to know if I had seen you somewhere before," he informed her. "Also, now that I've spoken with you, you seem to proper to be a mercenary."

"I see," she said. "My name is Anina. To stop your suspicions of me, I just joined as a mercenary. I used to be a first class citizen, but the army was not for me, and I needed to fight. Is that good enough Mr. Spy?"

"Good enough," Nash said. He was used to being known as a spy throughout Harmonia now. Even though she had answered all his questions he still found her rather suspicious. 

"Now you need to answer one of my questions." Nash snapped out of his train of thought, the woman was standing before him, her sword no longer drawn, the rest of the group had moved on.

"Fire away," Nash told her, ready to answer any of her questions.

"Why were you really following us?"

"You look very familiar," he told her. "I wanted to figure things out about you without asking you. There are things you are not willing to tell me that I could have figured out had I watched you for some time."

"Hm," she mused. "You're very interesting. Well, I do not believe we have met before. Maybe you saw me in Harmonia, but that is all I can recall."

"That's all right," he said. He had just taken note of her looks fully. She was wearing black legging that ran under her boots, which were brown. She had on a tan skirt and a light blue, short-sleeved shirt. There was a Pale Gate Rune at her forehead. There was a marking on her arm, but her gloves were covering half of it so Nash could not figure out what it could be.

"Are you staring at me?" she asked. Nash was, once again, snapped out of a train of thought.

"What is that marking on your arm?" he asked her.

"None of your concern," she answered simply. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must catch up with my group." Nash nodded and she was off.

"A strange woman," he said to himself. He did not yet know that she would prove useful to ending his mission.

END CH. 4

So, how did you all like that one? Thank you all again for reviewing. If you have any constructive criticism let me know. I'd like to know ways that I can improve my writing. Thanks again.

Love always,

Lily


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings of Friends and Enemi...

A Curse of Life and Love

Chapter 5: Meetings of Friends and Enemies

Nash made his way up the steep mountain path to Le Buque to question residents about the True Wind Rune. It had been a week since he had parted with the woman named Anina and he still could not figure out why she was so familiar. She said she had lived in Harmonia, but there was something else to it… Nash lost his train of thought as he tripped over a rock that happened to be sitting right in his walkway.

"Dammit!" he cursed. Why do mountains have to have so many rocks?

"Are you all right?" a voice asked behind him. Nash glanced behind him to see the woman he had seen in Zexay, Karana. Next to her was someone that made Nash frown, Albert Silverberg was staring at him with those cold, green eyes. He had not changed much in the two years that had passed. He was wearing the same white coat, he did look less arrogant, but one could never tell.

"I'm fine," Nash told her, standing up and dusting himself off. "What are you doing here?" Nash was hoping it would be Karana who replied but Albert stepped up for her.

"The same thing you are," he told him. "Looking for the True Wind Rune."

"How do you…?" Nash began but Albert shook his head.

"Almost every country in the world is looking for it," Albert told him. "Didn't you figure that out by now?"

"How do you figure?" Nash asked. "I haven't seen really anyone from other countries searching."

"Those Zexen Knights that left before you returned went to look for it," Albert informed him. "The council has no intention of solving any differences with Tinto, they want their power, so what better way than to acquire the True Wind Rune for themselves." Nash considered this for a short while. It did make perfect sense, Leo would not have told him that Chris and the others had gone to look for the rune if he knew he was looking for it too, and Percival had left with him before they got those orders.

"Hm," Nash said. "Are you looking for it as well?" Albert nodded. "Why?" Nash demanded.

"I'm rather curious," Albert said. "There has been no mention of it for two years, or did you overlook that as well?" Nash glared.

"Go on," he demanded.

"There has also been no sighting of it, or a new bearer for it," he went on. "I'd like to know why."

"What would you do if you found it?" Nash asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Karana stepped up. Albert looked back at her, as if noticing for the first time that she was still there. "We just want to find it, we were going to figure out what to do with it when—if—we found it." Albert nodded in agreement.

"Hm," Nash said, thinking. "Well, I'm getting nowhere far by myself. Since I have not been trusting my better judgment lately I'll ask you to join me."

"Very well," Albert said nodding. "Is this all right with you Karana?" She nodded.

"Excellent," Nash said clapping his hands together. "Now, do you two have any sort of clue whatsoever?"

"Not one," Albert said simply. "Do you?"

"Sort of," Nash replied. He then explained to them what happened when he went with Percival to the ruins. Albert seemed very intrigued by this idea.

"So you think that Luc may still be alive?" Albert asked him. "And the only clue you have to this insane idea is that there was no sign of any human remain in the ruins?" Nash nodded, confirming this statement. "Interesting…" He trailed off.

"That is a better clue than what we have," Karana told him. Albert nodded, agreeing. "He may be on to something, as well. I mean, it gives a good answer to our questions."

"Though, it does not answer why nobody has seen him," Albert said. "Somebody would have to know who he is, there would be red alerts flying all over from Zexay to Holy Harmonia."

"Well," Nash cut in. "He could have that mage with him."

"Sarah?" Albert asked. "It is possible. You said there was no sign of any human remains?" Nash nodded in confirmation. "Then it is probable. The best thing we can do is ask questions in towns and villages."

"Exactly," Nash said. "We're not getting anywhere by just standing here. I have one other question, how is it that you can travel around and not get any negative attention? If you recall, you _were_ in with Luc when he was trying to destroy the world."

"If _you_ recall," Albert said. "I was the one who told you where the ruins were where Luc was going to complete the ceremony. I was thrown out of Harmonia, but mostly everyone knows that I betrayed Luc."

"That's not really something I would be proud of," Nash told him. "It still doesn't clear much up. Most people are still afraid of hearing the names of you four."

"Go figure," Albert said. "I have not had anything thrown at me, so I suppose they either wish to ignore me or do not care anymore."

"Possibly," Nash said. "Oh, well, it's not like it matters. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Albert said.

"Well," Nash said. "It has yet to kill a person, so I suppose I'm okay." Nash smirked at him and made his way back towards Le Buque with his two new companions behind.

~*~

They reached Le Buque by nightfall. It seemed very peaceful, despite all the giant bugs flying around. As they rounded the corner a mantor and it's trainer flew over their heads. Karana shrieked and jumped a few good feet in the air. They both looked at her in surprise.

"I hate mantors," she explained, shivering. "They gross me out."

"They're just bugs," Nash said.

"I don't like bugs," she said pointedly. "_They gross me out_." Nash looked at Albert, who shrugged.

"Why don't we get a room?" Albert suggested. "We're probably not going to get anywhere with searching tonight." Nash and Karana nodded and they headed off towards the inn.

It did not take them long to get a room. They were just settling in when they heard yelling and screaming outside. Nash jumped to his feet, but Karana was already at the window. She stared out and glared. Albert went to her side and frowned as well. He bolted out the door with speed that Nash did not know he had. Karana was behind him and Nash followed.

"You! Demon, what are you doing here?" Albert was demanding when Nash came out of the inn behind Karana. Yuber was holding up a villager, his sword to her neck.

"Looking for you," Yuber explained. He dropped the villager, who scrambled to get away.

"Why me?" Albert asked confused.

"Not you," Yuber told him. He was looking past Albert and at Karana. "Her."

"Her?" Albert and Nash wondered at the same time. Karana looked thoroughly scared, but had her sword drawn, ready to attack. Albert had also taken out a sword, if he could use it, Nash did not know.

"Yes," he said, looking rather irritated.

"So you come to wreak havoc upon me?" she asked. "I'm ready to take you on!"

"That's not it," Yuber said. "I was told to give you this." He tossed her a sealed envelope. She leaned forward to catch it, but did not let her sword drop. Yuber seemed fulfilled, stepped backwards and disappeared. Karana, Albert, and Nash kept their weapons drawn for a few seconds before figuring he was truly gone and letting their guard drop.

"What is it?" Nash asked.

"Why is he giving it to you?" Albert asked.

"I'll explain everything inside," she said.

"I'm dying to hear this story," Nash told Albert as Karana walked them quickly back to the inn. Once inside Nash shut the door with a snap and sat down on a chair in the room.

"Talk," Albert demanded. "Why was he looking for you?"

"Well, he wanted to give me this…" Albert frowned at her. "All right, all right, my mother hired him to work for her."

"What?" Nash demanded.

"Hold on," Karana said. "Let me finish. It was a really long time ago, but their contract was good for her entire lifetime. I do not doubt that this letter is from my mother. Anyway, she is one of those people who desires power and wealth above all. She wanted him to give her half of everything he earned, in exchange he got me."

"What!" Nash yelled. "That's preposterous. You can't bargain with a human life." Albert looked too angry for words.

"So, let me get this straight?" Albert asked. "You were Yuber's lover?" Karana nodded but shrunk back at seeing Albert's disgusted face. "How old were you?"

"He never really even paid any notice I was there until I was about sixteen," she said. "He would only hurt me, though, until I was eighteen."

"So how long did that last?" Nash asked.

"About a year," she said. "I left home when I was nineteen."

"Where was your father through all of this?" Nash asked.

"My mother killed my father when I was thirteen."

"Oh," Nash said, not sure what to say anymore. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she said. "I don't really mind much anymore. I guess staying with Yuber did have small advantages. He taught me how to swordfight properly, it was rough and I still have scars from it, but I'm much better than I would have been if he hadn't been there."

"I'll kill him…" Albert said quietly. They turned to him.

"What did you say?" Nash asked.

"I'll kill that bastard myself!" Albert snapped.

"Albert," Karana said quietly. "No… he'll kill you."

"So now, after I know all of this, you expect me to just sit here and do nothing about it?" he demanded. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do that."

"I thought we were looking for the True Wind Rune," Nash said. "We can't worry about him right now. He's obviously no threat at the moment."

"He's always a threat," Albert said. "You cannot expect him to stay at bay for much longer."

"I know," Nash said. "But there's not much the three of us will be able to do. Do you even know how to use that sword, Albert?"

"Yes," Albert said. "Sort of. Well enough to get myself away from monsters. You are right though; I do not have enough skill to take one Yuber. I doubt any of us do."

"Exactly," Nash stated. "We can't do very much right now. Why don't we find the True Wind Rune first, maybe we can use it to our advantage"

"I'm all for that plan," Karana said.

"As am I," Albert said. "We should get some rest, it is very late." Nash nodded and got up to change for bed."

END CH. 5

Yay! I hope you all liked that. I know Albert is probably a little out of character, but hey, he's changed since he was with Luc. Review please!

Love always,

Lily


	7. Chapter 6: A Lead Like No Other

A Curse of Life and Love

Chapter 6: A Lead Like No Other

Nash was the first to wake up in the morning. Albert joined him at breakfast, but they were nearly ready to go by the time Karana woke up.

"What took you?" Nash asked.

"I sleep long," she explained.

"Well," Nash stated. "We're not going to get anywhere by sleeping. If Albert is right, that every country is looking for the True Wind Rune, then we've probably fallen behind."

"Sorry," she said, looking at her feet.

"No," Nash said shaking his head. "It's not your fault, it's just that I'd like to find the rune before anyone else does."

"I understand," she said. "Just let me finish packing and I'll be ready."

"Shouldn't you eat something?" Albert asked. "You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

"Has it been that long?" Karana asked. "Well, I suppose I am hungry."

They did not leave Le Buque until noon, which seemed to make Albert very edgy. He seemed cool and collected on the surface, but he kept glancing back as they left the village. Nash had no time to ask him what could be wrong for they had to make sure they did not fall on the rocks that littered their path, and he suspected that he did not want to upset Karana.

"Where are we going?" Karana asked as they reached the Caleria-Le Buque intersection.

"To Caleria," Nash answered. "I think we might be able to find something there."

"Why do you think that?" Karana asked, confused.

"The mercenaries are on the move," Albert answered. "He figures that they may be able to tell us what they know." Nash was surprised but nodded in confirmation.

"Exactly," he said. "Though, mercenaries are not the most obedient people."

"I agree fully," Albert remarked.

~*~

Of all places to go, Caleria was the place that Nash hated the most. The smell was horrible, even worse than Grassland Clans, who at least seemed to bathe. Albert did not seem to enjoy it either.

"Let's just ask the questions we need to ask and go," he said, wrinkling his nose. Karana nodded hastily.

They walked into the inn, which was filled with people drinking in the tavern and people checking in. Nash scanned the tavern for a mercenary team that seemed the most likely to comply with answering questions. Geddoe's team was not there, which was a pity, they would have been the most likely to talk to them willingly.

"How about those people over there?" Karana offered. She pointed to the very corner of the tavern where a mercenary group was seated. It was the very group Nash had questioned in the Zexen Forest.

"That fine with me," Nash said. "I actually already spoke with one of them, but nothing about the True Wind Rune."

"Well," Karana said. "Since you know her it will be easier to talk to her, right?"

"She didn't take to me very nicely," Nash said. "Oh, well, she knows I'm from Harmonia so she might have them answer. Hey, Silverberg, get over here." Albert had wandered a little farther from them to a different corner. "We found someone to question," Nash told him, but Albert was not listening, he was staring at the woman Anina. He had a scowl on his face and a hand on the sword hidden in his jacket.

"What is it?" Karana asked. "Do you know her?"

"Yes," Albert said, still scowling. It was then that Anina looked their way. She saw Albert for a split second and bolted for the door. Albert's eyes widened and he took off after her.

She made a point to jump over chairs so he could not catch her. She kicked a chair at him, which missed only for the fact that she had not aimed. Nash quickly bolted after them with Karana at his heels. They emerged in the bright sunlight to find Albert and Anina nowhere in sight.

"I didn't know he could run so fast," Nash panted. They chose to, instead of leaving to round the corner. Albert was with Anina, her arm was in his grasp and she was struggling to get away from him. She succeeded when she bit his arm that emerged from under his coat. She did not get very far, however, for Nash was ready for her. He grabbed her arms and put them behind her back and led her back to Albert.

Albert was nursing his arm, which had bite marks on it.

"Where'd you learn to run like that?" Nash asked him.

"Never you mind," Albert snapped. "What are _you_—" Words seemed to fail him as he struggled to find a question for her. "What are you doing—_alive_?" At that point Nash looked down at her, finally understanding why she looked so familiar.

"You're that mage," Nash said.

"Brilliant," she said sarcastically. "It's Sarah."

"What are you doing alive?" Nash asked again.

"I have a right to," she stated plainly. "Is there a problem with that? I'm doing you no harm."

"True," Albert said. "Though you have the potential to do other people harm." She glared at him as she struggled against Nash's grip.

"I have no intention of hurting anyone," she explained. "Why are you treating me like a criminal?"

"You are a criminal my dear," Albert told her. At that point she made an attempt to spit on him but was unsuccessful.

"No more so than you, Silverberg," she said. "I hear you're not allowed on Harmonian soil for the rest of your days."

"That's true," he said. "But you were said to not be cursing any soil."

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Nash said, smiling at her.

"Stuff it, jerk," she said. "I'm talking to Mr. Brilliant Strategist there."

"I've honestly never seen this side of you," Albert said to her. "You have obviously changed since we last met."

"Do you think so?" she snapped. "Tell me what you want, then you can leave me alone."

"We want to know about the True Wind Rune," Albert said. "Do you know anything?"

"Sorry, but no," she said. "I've heard nothing about it."

"We thought you might know," Nash said. "Since Luc was the last one who had it and you were with him when you supposedly—"

"Shut up!" she yelled, dropping her head. "I told you I know nothing!"

"Are you positive?" Albert asked. "Because Luc—"

"Stop it!" she said. Nash suddenly felt something wet on his arm, she was crying.

"Why don't you stop?" Karana asked suddenly. "I think she's telling the truth." Nash looked at Albert, who nodded reluctantly. Nash let go of his hold on Sarah, she was indeed crying.

"Sorry," Nash said. "We thought he might be with you."

"Why would he be with me?" she snapped. "He—" she stopped to take a deep breath, then she tried again. "He—" she then broke down crying again.

"Died?" Nash offered. She turned away from him, sobbing. Karana glared at him. "I was only trying to help," Nash said pathetically.

"It's obviously not," Karana said. She moved over to comfort Sarah, who seemed to accept this.

"Why do you ask anyway?" she asked once she had regained her composure.

"There was no sign of any human remains at the ruins," Nash said. "I'm thinking he's alive." Sarah turned to him with a questioning look, her face still red from crying.

"Do you really think so?" she asked hopefully. Nash nodded. Sarah looked away from him again. "Are you looking for the True Wind Rune?"

"Yes," Albert said. "Though, I was under the impression you thought us insensitive jerks."

"Stuff it, Silverberg," she said turning to face him. Albert raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've gotten saucy," he remarked.

"I've been a mercenary," she explained. "I had to learn to take care of myself."

"It worked quite well," Albert said.

"Would you like to travel with us?" Karana asked, stepping between their argument.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble—" she said.

"Of course it wouldn't," Karana said before either Albert or Nash could say anything. "No problem. Of course it's all right with you two." She glared at them as if to say they would not like the consequences if they said 'no'.

"That's fine with me," Nash said truthfully. "But I don't know about Silverberg here."

"Oh, it's fine with him," Karana said, confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Albert asked teasingly. Karana glared and he shook his head. "I'm just joking, Karana. It's fine."

"Thank you," Sarah said. "I shall help you in any way that I can. You won't regret it."

"Yes," Albert said. "Let's hope not." Karana shot another glare at him, but he did not seem to care.

"Well," Nash said. "I say the more the merrier, and I'm not usually one for clichés."

"Thank you," Sarah said again. "Um—what are your names?"

"I'm Nash, this is Karana," Nash said. "You know him," he waved a hand at Albert. "So there's no need for an introduction." Sarah nodded.

"Very well," she said. "How far have you gotten?"

"You mean how many clues do we have?" Nash asked. "None, except the one about no remains. Other than that we're at a complete loss."

"Hm," Sarah put a hand to her chin, thinking. "Why don't I go ask the mercenaries about it. They might know something, if they do I'll come back out and let you know."

"Why don't we just do that?" Albert asked.

"Well," Sarah said, rather innocently. "You caused such a ruckus in there Silverberg, that I don't think that they would let you back in so readily." Albert lost the cool exterior and looked as though he were ready to burst.

~*~

END CH. 6

Whew! I know that Sarah was out of character, she explained why. If you did not get it go back and read it. I hope you liked it! Review please!

Love always,

Lily


	8. Chapter 7: New Problems Arise

A Curse of Life and Love

Chapter 7: New Problems Arise

While they waited for Sarah to come out of the tavern Nash had sat on a flight of steps by all the shops. Albert was standing up, leaning against a wall facing Nash. Karana was leaning her head against his legs. Nash suddenly had a thought.

"Karana?" he asked. "What was in that letter that your mother sent?" Karana shrugged.

"I haven't opened it yet," she said. "I don't like getting letters from my mother. They're usually about how I should find the right person to carry on my family's legacy."

"She doesn't know about me yet," Albert stated. "Does she?"

"No," Karana said. "I don't know if she'd approve of you, but that doesn't matter. Actually I think her plan was for me to marry Yuber."

"Yeah, right," Albert said. "He'd knock you off the first chance he got."

"I know," she said. "But why else would she hire him?"

"Do you have any siblings?" Nash asked.

"I have a brother," Karana stated.

"That wouldn't be pretty," Albert said wrinkling his nose at the thought. "Your brother and Yuber." Karana laughed.

"Why don't you open the letter," Nash suggested. "If it's just her nagging about marriage procedures for you then we can all be rid of this horrid suspicion."

"I suppose so," Karana said. She proceeded to take the letter out of her pocket and rip it open.

"Well?" Albert asked after a while. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from her doctor," Karana said gleefully. "She's really sick, about time. She's pretty much ready to kick the bucket." She suddenly frowned.

"I thought you were happy about this," Nash voiced. "What's the matter?"

"It's a copy of her will that's under it," she said. "She's left me almost everything."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Albert asked. Karana shook her head vigorously.

"Everything—including Yuber…" Nash and Albert were silent for a moment.

"Damn," Albert said glaring at the wall as though it was the one that caused Karana all these problems.

"Well," Karana said. "I can release him then, can't I?"

"Read it again," Albert said, who had snatched the letter away from her. "This is even worse." Karana read it again and her eyes filled with horror.

"What?" Nash asked curiously.

"Instead of me getting Yuber," she gulped. "She left me to him." Nash was silent once more.

"Damn," he repeated Albert's words. "I think she has it in for you."

"What can I do?" she asked Albert, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I have an idea," he said. "But it would deter us from our path and we may never find the True Wind Rune."

"We can't do that," Karana and Nash both said.

"I'm sorry," Nash continued. "But this is my mission, I can't leave it to do something else."

"We promised Sarah we'd try to find him," Karana was saying under Nash's talking. "We can't dash her hopes like that."

"All right, all right," Albert said. "That's fine, it's your call Karana." She nodded.

"We're helping Nash and Sarah," she said in tone that suggested that this decision was final. Albert nodded. It was at that moment that Sarah walked up to them.

"Someone has heard mention of it," she explained. The all jumped up at this statement.

"Where?" Nash demanded.

"Keep your shirt on," she said. "He gave me the location, though, it's all the way down in the Toran Republic."

"Then we go to the Toran Republic," Albert said. "We're going to find this rune."

"We must," Sarah said quietly, more to herself than to anyone else.

~*~

It was not an easy road to Toran. Nash was expecting to be searching the Grasslands, but he never dreamed he would be going as far as Toran. It was on this journey that he figured out that Sarah had learned how to use a sword, as she was better than Albert. At first they figured they would be able to teleport to Toran, but Sarah nixed the idea when she explained that her staff had broken and could not teleport them without it. So that was how they got to walking there.

"How much further is it?" Karana had asked when they reached Radat.

"Not much further now," Nash explained. "We just have to go south down the river to Banner, then hike through the forest to the gates. Did they say what city they heard it from, Sarah?"

"He didn't say," Sarah explained. "But I'm guessing Gregminster is our best candidate."

"Then Gregminster is our first stop," Albert said.

"We have to go down the river and hike through a forest?" Karana asked irritably.

"Stop complaining," Albert told her. "You're the one who wants to help them." 

"Hmph," Karana pouted but said no more.

"Why don't we at least rest here?" Sarah asked, seemingly out of sympathy for Karana.

"Because boats are easier to get right now than in the morning," Albert said. "Besides she can rest her feet when we get in the boat."

"We'll rest when we get to Banner," Nash told them. "It is getting late." They all nodded.

~*~

Upon reaching the Banner inn they saw a messenger there talking to the innkeeper. He walked briskly towards them when he saw them.

"Is any of you Karana?" he asked. "I gots a letter for ya."

"I'm Karana," she said taking the envelope from him. "Thank you."

"'S about time ya got here," he said. "I been waiting for two days." He stalked off, looking fulfilled. Karana looked at the letter with dread.

"Well," Nash said. "Go on, open it."

"I suppose it can't hurt," she said. She ripped the letter open while Sarah looked thoroughly confused. She looked down at the signature and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Albert asked.

"It's from my brother," she said. She read through the letter and frowned. "Wait, no, that's impossible."

"What is?" Albert asked, looking down at the letter.

"He's telling me how mother is in better health than ever," she explained. "She must have set the whole thing up. I'll bet she was going to stage her own death!"

"Why would she do that?" Nash asked.

"Because she doesn't like me," Karana said. "She would like it if I belonged to Yuber. She just wants me off her back."

"I see," Nash said. "Good thing your brother sent this to you." Karana nodded.

"Hello?" Sarah said. "What's going on? Are you all okay?"

"Oh," Karana said. "I suppose I should explain this all to you, shouldn't I?" Sarah nodded to confirm this. "All right, let's get a room first."

When they reached the room Karana proceeded to explain had happened with her mother and Yuber. When she had finished Sarah looked utterly speechless. She let out a low whistle.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I had no idea…"

"Oh, don't be sorry," Karana ordered. "I hate pity. I don't need it, what's done is done." Sarah nodded but did not seem satisfied.

"You should really do something about that," Sarah said. "He'll make your life a living hell, well, more than he already has, it seems. You have to figure out something to do…"

"I'll figure that out when we're done helping Nash," Karana stated. "I'm actually really interested in this True Wind Rune now."

~*~

Nash was, once again, the first to awake. Albert joined him soon after for breakfast. 

"Women sleep a long time," Nash said while they were eating. "They're always the last ones to wake up. They do everything longer than we do."

"Is that your perspective of women?" Albert asked him, seeming amused. "And you say you're married?" Nash shook his head and laughed.

"Eh, I guess you can say that," Nash said. "It doesn't seem like it, but she's watching my every move."

"Is that why you haven't hit one Karana?" Albert asked.

"That," Nash said. "And the fact that you'd rip me apart with your bare hands if I touched her, am I right?"

"That seems the most likely outcome," Albert admitted.

"You honestly like her, don't you?" Nash asked.

"Yes," Albert said. "I believe I do." He sighed and looked out the window. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"I don't either," Nash said. "I wish we could do something, but I, unfortunately, can't."

"After we find the rune," Albert said, seeming hopeful. "Maybe we can help her, and the fact that her mother isn't going to kick the bucket helps quite a bit with timing."

"Yes it does," Nash said. "Finally," he turned to see Sarah and Karana coming out of the room. "What kept you?"

"I'm sorry," Karana said. "I had to shower, I'm not used to traveling."

"Well," Nash said. "You better get used to it, because we've got quite the climb ahead of us."

END CH. 7

I'm on a roll with this fic. I'm so glad you all like it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Love always,

Lily


	9. Chapter 8: A Bishop's Decision

A Curse of Life and Love

A/N: This takes place about two days before Nash and Co. left Caleria.

Chapter 8: A Bishop's Decision

ONE WEEK BEFORE

Sasarai paced the floor in the Crystal Palace, absorbed in thought. He had expected Nash back already with at least a clue to the rune's whereabouts. Sasarai did not wish to show it, but he was worried. The True Wind Rune may have already found a new bearer, and that would not do Harmonia any good. A knock at the door made him jump.

"Hello, sir," Dios said, poking his head in. "I hope I am not interrupting anything…"

"Only my train of thought," Sasarai told him feeling irritable. Dios seemed rather distraught by this information.

"I am terribly sorry, sir!" he announced. "I did not intend to—that is, I—Please forgive me, sir!"

"Dios, Dios," Sasarai said, attempting to calm him down. "It is quite all right. Come in and have a seat." Dios obeyed and sat down in a chair.

"You're not going to fire me, are you?" he asked fearfully.

"Why would you think something like that, Dios?" Sasarai asked him inquisitively.

"You have been rather—oh, how shall I put this…? On edge lately…" Dios winced as Sasarai rounded on him.

"'On edge'? I have _not _been 'on edge'."

"No, of course not!" Dios said hastily. "I did not mean that! Oh, silly me! I meant that you seem… uh…" Sasarai waved a hand at him.

"No," he said. "You are most likely correct. I have just been very… nervous, that's all."

"That the rune may have found a new bearer?" Dios proceeded cautiously.

"Yes," Sasarai said. "Though, there is another feeling of dread that has been steadily growing in me…"

"What do you suppose it could be?" Dios asked, now both concerned and interested.

"I am not quite sure yet, Dios," Sasarai told him. "Though I do know that it feels as though there is something I have overlooked… I cannot quite put my finger on it." Sasarai then went back into thought.

"Sir?"

"What is it Dios?" Sasarai inquired

"What if he is alive?" Sasarai considered this notion for a moment.

"Impossible," he said at last. "It just cannot be…"

"But sir," Dios began. "What if—"

"Enough!" Sasarai snapped. "I shall not listen to any more concepts as insane as that!"

"But sir—" Sasarai turned from him towards the window.

"You may take your leave now, Dios." Dios bowed to the bishop and left the room quickly.

Dios understood how Sasarai felt. He hated even speaking Luc's name. Though, should he not consider all of the possible options, even if they did make Dios appear to be a raving lunatic? Maybe Luc was hiding away, biding his time until he tried to destroy the world again! Dios, with that thought in mind, hurried off to tell the troops to train harder. He may even brush up on his own sword skills.

Sasarai had, once again, taken to pacing the length of the room. What if Dios was right? That would explain quite a bid, but it did not explain why nobody had seen him. Sasarai slumped himself into a chair. What could he do, even if Luc _was_ alive? He sighed, his thoughts drifting back to Nash. What would he do if _he _found Luc? What would Luc do? Sasarai was beginning to get a horrible headache; a knock at the door did not help this case.

"Lord Sasarai?" Lena Suphina was standing in the doorway with a bundle of clothes and supplies in her arms.

"Yes?" Sasarai asked confused.

"I thought you could use these," she said putting everything she was holding on the chair next to him.

"What are all those for?" he asked out of plain curiosity.

"For your journey," she explained. "You will need traveling clothes."

"I'm still not following," he said.

"Dios told me all about his idea," she said. "That the Wind Mage is still alive. So, naturally, you were considering going out and assisting Nash on his quest to find the rune, correct?"

Sasarai could only stare. This idea had not even occurred to him, and yet, it seemed to be the most sensible thing to do.

"Also," she continued. "You will have me go with you, because you do need a guard."

"There you are wrong," Sasarai informed her. "I might need a guard, but if I am to do this I shall to do it on my own."

"Very well," she said, rather sulkily. "You should go." He raised his eyebrows at her. "It's not like I'm trying to get rid of you," she explained. "It's just that the sooner you go the faster you can probably find the rune. Also, it will stop all of your pacing. I think you're wearing a hole in the floor." Sasarai grinned at this statement.

"I shall think about it," Sasarai said. "If I do not show up here tomorrow I want Dios in charge. He might be nervous so would you help him a little?"

"But of course," she said. "I'll leave those with you, for when you make up your mind." She stalked out of the room and let the door shut behind her with a snap. Sasarai shook his head, she seemed so confident that he was going to go through with her idea. He sat in the chair for a while, considering if it were a sensible thing to do.

~*~

That night Sasarai could not sleep, he had decided that he would not go, but he then wondered if that was a good thing. He figured that he may just get in the way of investigation, but on the other hand he may be able to help. He also wanted to be there if Luc was alive.

Sasarai jumped out of his bed and fetched the clothes that Lena had brought him. He found the clothes fit perfectly. Lena had given him a pair of brown boots and a brown, long sleeved shirt with gloves. The pants were black. After examining himself he decided that he did not look good in brown. He sighed, it could not be helped. His problem at the present moment was that he did not know where Nash could possibly be.

Sasarai sat there for a while, thinking of where he could possibly be. He figured Caleria was the most sensible place, but people knew him there, he was sure to be recognized. Finally he made up his mind, snuck out of the window to avoid the maids, and began to head for Caleria, not exactly sure of what he was doing at all.

END CH. 8

That was a little short… oh well. I do not have much to write about with Sasarai. So he is heading for Caleria, Nash and Co. are heading for Gregminster. Will they ever find each other? Review please! Also a big thank you to Violet Eyes Rika for so faithfully reviewing every chapter. Thank you!

Love always,

Lily


	10. Chapter 9: Traces from Toran

A Curse of Life and Love

Chapter 9: Traces in Toran

"How much further is it?" Karana asked. Sarah turned sharply to glare at her.

"Stop whining," she commanded. "If you're that tired maybe you should stop. We'd leave you behind, but you could catch up." Albert now glared at Sarah.

"That's enough," Nash said, feeling rather like a mother with disobedient children. "I don't want to have to baby-sit all of you. It's not much further anyway, the gates are very close."

"Do you know how to get past the gates?" Karana now asked, obviously unaware until this moment that the gates even existed.

"Yes," Nash told her. "Just leave it to me."

"This I have to see," Albert said. "I'd like to see how you get yourself through this one."

Upon reaching the gates they saw three gatekeepers. One of them marched forward and blocked their path.

"Who goes there?" he asked.

"My name is Nash Clovis," Nash told him. "These are my companions, we wish to travel to the Toran Republic. We have traveled a long way and do not wish to turn back now."

"Where do you come from?" the gatekeeper asked. "Answer me that and you might be allowed to pass."

"We came from—" Nash had to do very quick thinking, it would not be wise to say they were from Harmonia, as not even Harmonians knew half of who they were at war with. "Zexay," he said.

"Very well," the gatekeeper said. "I shall lead you to Gregminster." He turned his back to them to open the gates.

"Wow," Karana said. "You actually did it."

"Bravo," Albert said mockingly. "Let's just get to Gregminster quickly, my feet are killing me."

"I agree on all points," Karana said enthusiastically and bounded off after the gatekeeper. Albert followed her quickly but Sarah stayed farther behind by Nash.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nash asked.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"What are you thinking?" Nash asked her. "It seems like there's something on your mind."

"Oh," she said. "I'm just thinking…"

"Yes," Nash confirmed. "Generally people do that all day." Sarah shot a glare at him.

"Stop being a smart ass," she told him.

"Albert's right," Nash told her. "I was under the impression that you weren't this sassy in the last war."

"People change," she told him. "I've just been thinking about Luc." She shifted her gaze away from him. "Do you honestly think he's alive?"

"I do have my doubts," Nash told her truthfully. "But I do have a feeling that he is alive. I wouldn't be searching for him if I thought he were dead." Sarah looked at him again, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"You're right," she said. "I wonder where he is…"

"Hey," Albert was standing in front of them. "You two are going to get left behind if you don't pick up the pace."

"Sorry," Sarah apologized and she hurried to catch up with Karana.

"What was that about?" Albert asked Nash.

"She wanted to know my opinion on whether Luc is alive or not," Nash told him. "What do you think?"

"Me?" Albert asked. "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure what to think. He can be alive, biding his time, in a disguise. We may have passed him already. Or he can be dead and we are searching for a dead man. One never can know."

"I agree," Nash said. "But I have a feeling that he's alive."

"Why do you suppose that is?" Albert asked curiously.

"Who knows," Nash said. "I might have gotten some kind of sixth sense from my wife, but her sense is being able to watch me wherever I am."

"Who is your wife anyway?" Albert inquired. "I'm rather curious. You mention her quite a bit."

"That's not important at the moment," Nash told him. "Let's keep moving. After all, you were the one complaining that we were going to be left behind." Albert looked at Nash with disbelief, but let the subject drop and followed him.

~*~

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked. They had arrived in Toran by dusk.

"Can we rest?" Karana asked. "Please?" Sarah let out a sound that could only be described as a hiss.

"It's only dusk," Albert told her. "I say we meet with the president of this country, that way we can at least get a clear picture of where we are at in terms of if he's been seen at all or not."

"I agree," Nash said. "The sooner we do that, the later we can wake up in the morning."

"Fine," Karana said, sulkily. "Can _I _at least get the room for us?"

"That would be good," Sarah said. "That way we can all finally do what we want."

"All right, all right," Nash said, giving in. "You go get the room, we'll meet with the president." Karana beamed and headed off to find the inn.

"Good," Sarah said, sounding relieved. "I don't think I could have taken another minute of her whining."

"She's not always like that," Albert said defensively.

"I don't doubt that," Sarah said. "I just don't enjoy the whining."

"All right," Albert said. "So let's go meet this president, Lepant, I believe." Sarah and Albert began to walk to the palace but turned back when they noticed Nash was not following.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I have a better idea," Nash told them.

~*~

Tir McDohl was getting ready to leave his house when a knock at the door interrupted his packing. His servant, Gremio could be seen hurrying off to answer it.

"Yes?… Oh, yes, he's here. Why?… Of course, stand right there." Gremio popped his head into Tir's room. "I do hope I'm not being a bother, Young Master, but there is somebody who wishes to see you." Tir gave him a questioning look. "It's a blond guy and girl and a redhead," Gremio elaborated. Tir raised an eyebrow but went out to the entrance hall anyway.

"Tir McDohl, I presume?" the blond man asked extending a hand. "My name is Nash Latkje, I would like to speak with you about something. Perhaps we can talk in a more comfortable place, it is a rather long story." Tir nodded and showed them into the dining room. Once they were all seated the man called Nash began to speak again.

"We are here to ask you about a man that, I believe, you know." Tir nodded, urging him to go on. "Luc." Tir shut his eyes for a second and opened them again.

"Yes," he said finally. "I knew him."

"Correction," the man with the red hair cut in. "You _know_ him." Tir frowned in confusion. "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Albert Silverberg…"

"Silverberg?" Tir asked. "Did you know Mathiu?"

"Hardly," Albert replied. "He was my distant cousin, I was only six years old when he died, so I haven't much memory of him. I only go on my grandfather's word of him. However, that is not why we are here. I shall explain about Luc, I take it you know why he supposedly 'died'." Tir nodded. "Well, he was in some ruins. As you must know, it was only two years ago. When Latkje here went to investigate the ruins he found no human remains. The woman here is Sarah, she was with Luc in the final battle, so we are under suspicion that he may, very well, be alive."

"We would like to know if you have heard anything strange about lately," Nash said.

"No," Tir responded. "I have not. Do you have any other clues to his whereabouts?"

"We heard from someone that there were rumors of the True Wind Rune around here," Nash said. "Have you heard anything of that?" Tir, once again, shook his head. Nash sighed. "Another dead end," he groaned. "We're getting nowhere fast."

"If he is alive, which I don't doubt," Albert said. "There must be some mention of it."

"If you need someone who can tell you of strange happenings it's the Lady Leknaat," Tir said.

"Very well," Nash said. "We shall do that. Thank you." They all got up and left. Tir watched them as they left.

'I could swear I've seen that Latkje somewhere before…'

~*~

As they got outside their conversation turned back to the Lady Leknaat Tir had mentioned.

"We should go as soon as we can," Nash said. "The sooner we get there the sooner this Leknaat can tell us what she knows."

"Leknaat…" Sarah whispered. "Why don't you two go?"

"Why?" Nash asked. "Do you know her?" Sarah nodded reluctantly.

"I grew up with Luc, remember?" Nash and Albert nodded. "Well, he was Lady Leknaat's apprentice. She was like a mother to him." Nash could feel his spirits lift as she spoke.

"Then she will defiantly know something if he is alive," Nash said.

"Exactly," Albert confirmed. "Sarah, it might be good for you to come along. Neither of us can make you, however…" Sarah considered this.

"I—I will go," she said. "I'd like to find out if she knows something. It will give me a chance to speak with her again. Apologize…"

"I have heard the name somewhere before," Albert said suddenly. "She is the bearer of the Gate Rune, right?" Sarah nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Well," Nash said. "Why don't we go tell Karana of our plans? She can choose to come with us or not…"

"She probably should," Albert said. "If Yuber is trying to get her then we need to bring her with us."

"I doubt he'd try anything here," Sarah said. "He would be alone and Toran has their army and everything. If he was going to try to kill her then he would have tried it while we were all exhausted trying to travel up here."

"You're right," Albert said, seeming comforted. "Let's go back to the inn."

END CH. 9

I am sorry I did not get this out sooner. I had it all done a while ago, but my computer erased the entire thing and it took me a while to get the motivation to rewrite it. It is not as good as the first draft, but it is all right. I hope you liked it. I tried to stay true to Tir's silent hero type thing. Review please!

Love always,

Lily


	11. Chapter 10: More Meetings With Friends

A Curse of Life and Love

Chapter 10: More Meetings With Friends

Nash, Albert, and Sarah walked back to the inn in silence, all lost within their own thoughts. Nash, himself, was wondering whether they were correct in assuming that Luc was alive. It was a long shot, but this Lady Leknaat would probably know. Sarah did not seem too keen on going, however. She walked the entire way in silence, her nose wrinkled in thought.

Upon reaching the inn they saw Karana sitting at a table in the tavern. She got up to greet them.

"So," she said. "Any new leads?"

"Yes," Nash said. "We heard that Lady Leknaat may be able to help us. We do not know exactly of her whereabouts, but I think Sarah does, am I right?" Sarah looked up and nodded and then went back into thought.

"Oh," Karana said. "That's good… Um… I do suppose we are leaving _tomorrow_?"

"That is the plan," Albert informed her. "If you don't want to go we'll understand."

"No," she said. "I'd like to go. Where is it?"

"Magician Island," Sarah said suddenly. "Is off the coast of Toran. We'll need a boat, probably, to get there."

"Well," Albert said. "That is a little problem, seeing as we don't have a boat…"

"I can work something out," Nash said. "Don't worry, I'll have a boat by tomorrow afternoon."

"You sure are confident," Karana noted. "Do you know these parts well? How do you figure you can just get a boat?"

"I guess I know this place well," Nash said. "Though, I'm more familiar with the Dunan area. Just don't bother me with technicalities right now; all I can tell you is that I can get a boat. Karana, which one is our room?" She held a key out to him with a number on it. He snatched it and walked upstairs.

~*~

Nash woke up early the next morning so he would not have to deal with the street vendors that now littered the Toran area. He met with a merchant that was selling boats and managed to convince him to let him rent the boat for a day and was back to the inn before Karana even woke up.

"Did you get the boat?" Albert asked as soon as Nash walked in the door. He was sitting with Sarah at a table in the tavern. It looked as though they had both just eaten breakfast.

"As a matter of fact," Nash told him. "I did. We only get it for twenty-four hours, so we have to be as quick as possible, or I am going to owe a lot of extra fees and a huge explanation. I'm lucky this guy didn't ask too many questions in the first place."

"Well," Albert said. "I must say, you continue to amaze me, Latkje."

"Thank you," Nash said, raising his arms in accomplishment.

"Hm…" Both men turned to look at Sarah.

"What is it?" Albert asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," she said. "I feel a strong force, someone's here. Probably looking for one of us…"

"Could it be Yuber?" Nash asked her.

"Who else could it be?" Albert asked, placing a hand on his sword. "Let's get back up to the room." Sarah and Nash nodded and walked upstairs.

Karana was still fast asleep, but they paid no mind to her. Albert stood by the window while Nash and Sarah took two of the chairs. They waited for ten minutes, but there was no sign of any chaos outside.

"If Yuber were here we would hear screaming," Nash noted. "People in Toran know what he looks like, even if they don't, he would wreak havoc among the citizens until he finds what he needs. He's not very discreet about things."

"I agree," Sarah said. "I do not think it is Yuber. It's someone else…"

"Could it be…?" Albert trailed off, but Nash knew what he was thinking.

"It might be," Nash said. "But we can't know for sure."

"It's worth a shot," Albert said. "Sarah, stay here. If it is Yuber then somebody's going to need to protect Karana." Sarah nodded.

Nash and Albert, keeping their hands on their swords, walked outside into the bright sunlight.

"There's no sign of him," Albert said.

"Which can be bad or good," Nash told him. "Depending on how you look at it."

"What?"

"Well," Nash explained. "If he's not here, it's a good thing. If he's inside the inn and killing off people in rooms then it's a bad thing." Albert looked nervous, but Nash held a hand up to halt him. "I doubt that's the case, however. Don't worry."

"How can I not?" Albert asked. Nash looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. Albert, after a while, seemed satisfied as well. "Do you think she might have felt something about Luc?"

"Maybe," Nash said. A split second after he got the word out he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned sharply to see a young boy dressed in brown clothing.

"Can we help you?" Albert asked.

"I have been looking for you for a while now, Latkje," the boy replied.

"Lord Sasarai?" Nash asked. "What are you—?"

"I've no time to explain here," he said. "I had a bit of trouble getting in here."

"Then come to the room we have at the inn," Nash told him. "It seems as though both of us have quite a bit of explaining to do." Bishop Sasarai nodded and followed Nash and Albert to the inn.

Nash stopped in front of the door to their room to give his superior a fair warning about what was to come.

"In this room," Nash began. "Are some things that are, um, undesirable to you. Though, hold your attacks until we have finished the explanation."

"Now you have me intrigued, Latkje," the bishop said. "Lead the way, I shall attempt to restrain myself." Nash nodded and opened the door. Sasarai's reaction was not quite what Nash expected it to be.

"Who is she?" he asked, nodding towards Sarah.

"The person we do not want you to attack," Nash explained. Sarah rose from her seat and bowed before Sasarai. She offered him one of the chairs, but he declined.

"I'd like you to begin with him," Sasarai said, nodding towards Albert.

"He is helping me find the True Wind Rune, he and his girlfriend," Nash began.

"So is that who she is?" Sasarai asked. Albert shook his head.

"No," he said. "Her name is Karana. Where is she anyway?"

"She woke up," Sarah explained. "She is taking a shower." Sasarai then frowned, he seemed now to guess who the mysterious woman was.

"Sarah," he said with a grimace. "I believe."

"Yes sir," she said, bowing once more. "I wish to find the True Wind Rune as much as anyone else does. For my own reasons, however."

"I guessed that," Sasarai said. "So is he here?"

"We don't even know if he's alive," Nash said. Sasarai looked thoroughly confused so Albert explained more.

"We found Sarah here, who teleported away from the ruins and parted with Luc," he explained. "Not even she knows if he is alive."

"I see," Sasarai said. "Do you have any more clues to finding the rune then a hunch that the previous bearer may still be alive?" Albert, Nash, and Sarah, simultaneously, shook their heads.

"We do have more than an insane guess, however," Nash explained. "I investigated the ruins and found no human remains. There should have been skeletons."

"I see," Sasarai repeated. "So, instead of completing the mission I assigned you, you decided to change it to 'Search for the dead man', am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," Nash said, feeling somewhat sheepish.

"Also, instead of reporting back to me your findings you go on a search with an outlaw and a supposedly-dead criminal for someone you do not even know is alive. Correct?"

"Yes, sir," Nash said again, feeling Sasarai bear down on him. The bishop was not known for anger, but Nash was one of the few people to ever see him angry, and he hardly wished to.

"Please," Sarah said. "If anyone is to blame it is to be me." Nash and Albert looked at each other in confusion.

"Why is that?" Sasarai asked, also seeming confused.

"They are searching for me," she said. "I doubt they would be searching as far as this if it weren't for me…"

"I see," Sasarai said. "So this is your fault?" She nodded. "This is what I figured. Well, then, there is only one thing for me to do."

"May I ask what it is?" Nash asked, beginning to feel afraid of the consequences.

"I shall join you on your quest." If Nash was expecting an answer it was not this. Seemingly, neither were Albert or Sarah. All three of them stared at him in disbelief.

"You'll what?" Albert asked. "I thought you found this idea preposterous."

"Don't make assumptions, Silverberg," the bishop told him. "It may get you into more trouble someday. I never said I found this idea preposterous, I merely inquired about your reasoning behind it."

"Then," Nash said, still confused. "We shall accept."

"Notice that it was not a question," Sasarai told him. "Basically, I am joining you whether you like it or not."

"You seem more stuck up then when I last saw you," Sarah said boldly.

"People change in time, my dear," Sasarai informed her. "You, also, seem to have changed."

"Obviously some people do not change for the better," she spat.

"Yes," Sasarai said, testily. "Just like your master Luc."

"Don't you dare speak of him like that!" she yelled, slamming her fist on the nightstand.

"I can speak of him how I wish," he retorted, more calmly than her.

"Hey, guys," Nash said. "We're going to be traveling together for a while. Why don't we try to resolve our differences, hm?" Neither Sasarai nor Sarah looked all too keen on the idea, but turned away from each other and said no more. Karana chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, her long hair still wet from her shower.

"Who's this?" she asked. "A new companion?" Nash shook his head; this was just not his day…

END CH. 10

A few more chapters to go, I am almost done! I hope you all liked this. It took me a while, I just totally ran out of inspiration.

Love always,

Lily


	12. Chapter 11: Lady Leknaat

A Curse of Life and Love

Chapter 11: Lady Leknaat

Nash was feeling miserable. Bishop Sasarai was not too thrilled with being in the company of Albert or Sarah. Sarah would constantly glare at him as though it were all his fault. Karana was whining about being cramped and attempting to see the fish, and Albert had just started an argument with Sasarai.

"Why do you even care?" Albert asked. "You never liked him anyway. You just want your power."

"So what if I do?" Sasarai retorted. "I'm no worse than you. If I recall you used everyone for your own profit."

"No fighting in the boat," Nash ordered. "Do I need to turn this back around."

"You are in no position to give orders, Latkje," the bishop snapped. "If I did not agree with this idea then you would be in more trouble than you already are and possibly jobless."

"You wouldn't fire me," Nash recapped for him.

"Why is that?" Sasarai asked. "You are irritating, foolish, and seem to switch the point of your missions."

"Yet you tolerate me anyway," Nash reminded him. "I'm beginning to think you find me too useful to fire."

"If you keep pushing your luck I _may_ be able to find a replacement," Sasarai told him testily.

"Why would you fire him?" Sarah asked. "I already told you it's _my_ fault."

"Yes," Sasarai said. "But he did change his orders."

"You said, 'Find the True Wind Rune, it's probably somewhere in the Grasslands.'" Nash told him. "I'm looking for the True Wind Rune, I just figure it's still attached to the previous bearer."

"You're trying my patience and it's not working to your advantage," Sasarai told him. "I would not be here if it weren't for your aunt."

"Lena?" Nash asked. "What did she say?"

"She convinced me to come help you," he said. "It seems as though she wants you to finish this mission. The reason why, I don't know."

"Hm," Nash said. "She probably talked to my wife, she didn't even want me to go on this mission. Oh, about time!" There was finally a sign of land.

"Thank goodness," Karana said. "Dry land!" They unloaded themselves from the boat and looked around.

"It's rather gloomy," Albert pointed out needlessly. "Seems like a place Luc would have lived."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked.

"I mean he had a certain aura about him that suggested that he did not live in a very lively place," Albert went on.

"Oh," Sarah said. "Fine. Well, come on. Follow me, if you fall behind we'll leave you." She seemed to say this more to Sasarai than anyone else.

They followed Sarah through thick brushes. It was rather peaceful and serene despite the gloomy air around it. Nash had a feeling that they were going to get somewhere with talking to this woman, somewhat like a premonition.

"Wow," Karana said. They were now standing at the gates of a large building. "I never saw this coming, maybe a small house, but this is so cool!"

"It seems like a place a seer would live in," Albert commented. "Shall we go in, Sarah? Or should we consult the bishop before we proceed?"

"Stop with the mockery," Sasarai snapped. "Let's go." Nash shook his head before following the group. Karana ended up leading them up a very long flight of stairs with Albert and Sasarai at her heels. Sarah stayed back with Nash, seeming to be thinking of what to say.

"Are you okay?" Nash asked her. "You seem worried."

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked. "I don't know what to say. 'Sorry, I betrayed you. Do you have a clue to where Luc could be?' I don't think so."

"Well," Nash suggested. "Maybe you should just improvise. You know, make it up as you go along. I wouldn't know what to say, which is saying something because it's in my job description to know what to say at all times." Sarah laughed and seemed to lighten up considerably, but a feeling of dread still seemed to overcome her, along with anxiousness.

Nash felt pity for her. She had been through quite a deal in her lifetime. Dealing with betraying Luc's mentor, becoming an outcast, attempting to toughen herself up. She seemed to act tough to get through the pain of the thought of Luc being dead. She seemed to be more anxious than Sasarai to find out the truth, and Nash had a feeling that this was the last step to doing so.

"Finally," Nash heard Karana say. He and Sarah quickened their pace to the top of the stairs where Karana, Albert, and Sasarai were standing. They heard movement to their right. A woman came out of a room. Her eyes were forever closed and she had all the appearance of a powerful clairvoyant.

"Lady Leknaat, I presume," Sasarai stepped up, bowing in respect. "There are things we wish to ask of you."

"And I have answers to each of them, Bishop Sasarai," she said. Sasarai shuddered involuntarily. "What do you wish to ask me?"

"We would like to know if you know anything about Luc," Nash said. She turned her head to him.

"Yes," she said. "Indeed I do. I am surprised, Sarah. You did not stay with him, different from what I expected, I must say." Sarah could only look ashamed.

"That is too creepy," Karana said quietly. Albert put a hand up to silence her.

"Indeed I know of his whereabouts," she said again. "He has been here in fact." Sarah and Sasarai both took a step toward her anxiously.

"When?" they both said.

"Calm down," she said. "I sent him somewhere, he is due back soon."

"Tell me," Sarah said. "Has he said anything of me?" She looked hopeful.

"I do believe I remember him saying something of you," she said. "You might as well ask him yourself."

"One question, my lady," Sasarai said respectfully. "Why is it that you forgave him so readily? He attempted to blow up the world, I do not find that worthy of trust again."

"I can see in him that he wishes to repent for the crimes he has committed," she told him. "He is, indeed, very remorseful. I trust him." Sasarai looked outraged.

"Why?" he demanded, less respectfully. "Pray tell, what has he done that is worthy of forgiveness? Killing millions of people surely is not that deed."

"Give him a chance," she instructed. "You will see the change in him."

"A man like him can never change," he said quietly.

"Do you truly believe that?" Lady Leknaat asked. "You two are nearly the same. If he cannot change, then the same goes for you." This did not seem to have occurred to Sasarai for he became silent. "He can change as easily and quickly as you can, dear bishop. I say once again, give him a chance."

"I shall then," Sasarai said. "If I indeed see a change in him."

"I assure you," she said, nodding. "You shall. Please wait here." She then disappeared with a blue flash of light. Sasarai looked lost in thought, even Sarah said nothing to him. 

"What did she go to do?" Karana wondered aloud. Albert shook his head, obviously not trusting himself to say anything, which was rather unlike him. Another blue flash of light recurred and Lady Leknaat was back.

"He is here now," she said. "He is going to come up as soon as he is ready." Sasarai and Sarah both nodded. Nash only shifted his gaze to the stairway. So the mission was finally done, he did not think Lady Leknaat would lie to them, she did not seem the type. A flash of light, green this time, shone around the room and no sooner had it diminished Luc was standing in front of them, wearing the same clothes as he was the last time they saw him.

Sarah was the first to move. She rushed forward, fell to her knees in front of him, and hugged him at the waist and cried into his stomach. Sasarai stepped forward as well, surprised and, seemingly, unsure of what to say. There was a change of appearance in Luc. His eyes seemed kinder and he was not wearing a scowl, but a surprised face.

"Sarah," he managed to get out. "I—"

"Don't go away again," she said, tearfully. "I couldn't bear it the last time, it will surely kill me if you leave again."

"No," he said gently. "Never…" He dropped to his knees as well and stroked her hair. Sarah now buried her head into his shoulder and he looked up at everyone else for he first time. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sasarai.

"Do not think I am here to fight you," Sasarai said. "I have no intention of doing so. I see your mentor is correct, I do see something in you that I have never seen before." Luc nodded, looking at Albert now.

"What are you—" Luc began.

"Thanks to you I am banned from Harmonia," he said. "But that is not my reasoning. When Latkje said you could possibly be alive I had to join him in his quest. I wanted to be sure. You are different from other people I've met, I actually feel sympathy for you." Luc shifted his gaze back to Sasarai, ignoring Nash and Karana.

"Why were you so interested in finding me?" Luc asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sasarai said honestly. "Like you said to me, I hate you. However, I have felt that hate vanish and it is now replaced with something that I do not quite understand. I feel for you, Luc. I honestly do not know why, but I do. Is that good enough for you?"

"So I suppose I am banned from Harmonia as well?" he asked.

"No," Sasarai said, seeming to astonish even himself. "I'd like to learn more about you. I may learn your reasoning behind your massacre two years ago."

"Wait," Luc said, looking very bewildered. "You _want_ me to come back to Harmonia with you? That won't sit very well with the troops."

"The troops are under my command," Sasarai reminded him. "They do as I say, and I say that I would like to learn more about you. Do not think, however, that I fully trust you, as I do not."

"I see," Luc said, still not taking it all in. "I suppose, though—" He glanced at Sarah, who still seemed to be attached to his arm.

"You do not seem to be going anywhere without her," Sasarai realized. "She can come as well, though, if you attempt anything as much as a fight in the streets you both with be gone quicker than lightning, do you understand?"

"Yes," Luc said, shutting his eyes. He stood up, bringing Sarah up with him.

"Why don't we get out of here," Karana suggested. "Can we go back home?" Albert laughed and led her back downstairs with Sasarai following them.

"Nash Latkje, am I right?" Luc asked, taking Nash by surprise.

"Oh, yeah," Nash said. "What is it?"

"I suppose I have you to thank for all of this," he said. "Sasarai did say that you were the best spy in Harmonia. I guess he was right." Nash managed a modest look.

"Well," he said. "It wouldn't do me much good to settle for second best, now would it?"

"That it wouldn't," he said. "How did you figure out that I am alive? And Sarah, I thought she was dead…"

"There were no human remains in the ruins," Nash explained. "It's strange…"

"What its?" Luc asked.

"That is the only clue I've been going on this entire time," he said. "And I managed to find two people who were presumed dead and travel to Toran to do it."

"I see," Luc said. "So what of it?"

"I must be a good spy," Nash said smugly. Luc rolled his eyes and followed everyone else back to Harmonia.

END CH. 11

That's the end people! I can do my happy dance now (okay, I'm weird, so what?) I hope you all liked it. Karana's fight with Yuber is not over so I have a sequel planned; I just need to know if you all think it is a good idea. Let me know.

Love always,

Lily


End file.
